


You live on.

by mugianon



Series: aléas [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, me: it’s free real estate, mermaid au, oda: makes these two amazing characters, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugianon/pseuds/mugianon
Summary: This girl must be dumb - of course she is. She has legs.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Nico Robin
Series: aléas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You live on.

**Author's Note:**

> suicidal thoughts tw, it’s light but please be careful
> 
> i promise i haven’t stopped writing i’m just very busy lately :”)) & i have been lacking s lot of inspo + a fear of posting my work  
it’s all be very indulgent as of late, i hope you don’t mind that   
\+ edit: i hadnt betad this bitch it should be all good
> 
> enjoy this ♥️

The first time he discovers the sea, he’s ten. Sabo has gone missing for two weeks now, & the depths keep calling out his name.   
He’s ten & he’s terrified. The men in town, no matter how much he doesn’t care about their words, they’re right. 

Such abomination shouldn’t dwell on earth. 

He’s sitting on his usual rock, watching deep, open waters blurring by his fins.   
No coral dares sprout, none that he can see. The dark would swallow him, whole. Maybe like a great white would. But kinder. 

Yet the teeth would be a mercy, wouldn’t they?

A hum. 

It takes him a few of them, rather high pitched, they now ring clear in his ears. The tips spring up & his head snaps in their direction. There’s nothing but the teeth of the ground.   
Black boulders shaped like blades by time, but there. There’s a someone in the jaws.

It’s barely a hand fleeting, & the urgent swipe of hair he sees, jet black like his own, so he leaves his rock. 

& seeks another depth. 

It sings this time, the melody repeating itself all over, from four clear calls following the same pattern, to six, shifting octaves, ups & downs that drag ace away from the cliff, he knows so, as soon enough bushes of coral meet the silk of his fins.

He doesn’t notice how they go from white, to breathing with colors again. 

& so the sea calls for her heart safely. 

“I can hear you,” he speaks, tights fists at his side, “show yourself.”

But it doesn’t come.   
The singing is ringing. It keeps on unraveling, all up until he finds himself humming along.

Ace curses. “Show yourself.”

“You first.”

Something familiar, a presence, like a hundred hands sprout at corners, ready to reach out to him. & grab.   
Eyes seem to linger on every surface. From stone to living, even his flesh.   
He’s close. It’s something he can see & not quite hold.   
With every fiber of his being trembling, some sort of excitement coursing through his blood, his heart throbs as the magic spreads out. As the seas’ soul wakes. 

Ace is left speechless, when suddenly the waters are calm. He feels no current pulling at his hair, none of the tails’ distant chatter. 

“There you are,” the voice says, leaving from her black lips. 

Under a fringe of the oh so dark hair, falling like a weight, hides the blue. It’s mirroring the water between them, the shade of it the perfect hue of the moment.   
& they mirror him. 

The raven speaks again, skin entirely black, she stands. Two legs at the bottom of the bay, he can see from down to the feet up to the knees, where a strange gown that moves like a medusa’s robe keeps shifting. It’s just as dark as her, & so is the sand she’s made of. Somehow freckles at her cheeks glisten when she cocks her head, & asks,

“Would you play with me?”

By the rivers.   
He sees so much of her, sea water sweaters to calm, clear waters. Waterfalls he climbs, laughing & screaming at the world. 

All of the rainforest crashes down on him, while he sways at the bottom of the ocean. 

“Who are you.” he demands, hands numb from squeezing _squeezing_.

“You seem pretty good at hide & seek.”

“Why me,” he pleads, because at this point, who will see him speak into nothingness. The seas must be tricking him again. 

The girl stares.   
Ace stares back.   
Into eyes that know too much, scrapping at the little of restraint he cherishes, just to reach his secrets. 

“Why did you take me here.”

“You were about to drown,” she calmly states, the ink of her lips settled is a small frown, “so I brought you here. to play.”

“I’m a mer. I can’t drown.”

This girl must be dumb - of course she is. She has legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! & pingo if you see this thank you for making me post it ahah
> 
> i have no idea wether or not i will add onto this series, but i really want to


End file.
